This application relates to a method of assisting a player of the card game Euchre with keeping track of aspects of the game.
Euchre is a popular game that requires score to be kept over a serial of hands. Also, within any one hand there is a card suit that is called the “trump” suit for the particular hand
In the past, Euchre players have typically made some form of improvised scorekeeping device. As an example, unused cards may have been utilized to keep score.
It would be desirable to have a scorekeeping device that allows for the keeping of score, and also for identifying what suit may be trump in any particular hand.